1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an automatic mapping and updating computer switching device, particularly, the computer switching device ensures the compatibility between a plurality of peripheral devices and a plurality of computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer fails to meet the operational requirement, adding a new computer or continuing to use the obsolete machine is the most considered practice. But under the situations of limited space or budgets, these ideas often never come true. However, following to the rapid development of electronic information technology, two or more computer, whether new or old, can share one keyboard, mouse, monitor and even one speaker, microphone and any other peripheral devices simply through connecting in series to a computer switch (KVM). In this way, the user can not only gain more work space for improving work efficiency, but also save the money to purchase the peripheral devices.
The so-called computer switch (KVM) is a keyboard, video and mouse switch, in other words, it allows the user to switch among multiple computers at the same time by means of one keyboard, video and mouse set. The computer switch not only simplifies the operational equipment under multi-computer environment, but also allows the user to synchronously manage the different computers or servers through rapid switching from one computer to another, without interruption of the operation of the computer when the switching is performed and making the operation easer.
However, since a regular USB-type computer switch available on the market is impossibly applied to all type of USB devices, the regular USB-type computer switch often leads to incompatibility of the multi-function mouse, keyboard, joystick, touch screen or other USB human interface device (HID) with the computers or connection problems. The devices enumeration, descriptors report analysis or other structural configuration of the regular USB-type computer switch are stimulated and converted to a established computer interface format, therefore, it cannot satisfy all USB devices. Additionally, the connection of the regular computer switch to the USB devices other than mouse and keyboard usually requires a USB hub. Therefore, when the above problem occurs, besides replacement with the compatible USB devices, a new control program version (with added stimulation and conversion functions) may be adopted as the solution for some computer switches. But the two methods cannot resolve the incompatibility problem completely.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automatic mapping and updating computer switching device that eliminates the aforesaid problems.